nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian art history
Aah! As you promised I am very curious! 14:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :The 'own-to-Lovia' movements wil be he most interesting (probably they'lll get a page of their own). But you have to wait untill I have prepared everything. -- It isn't easy to invent an art movement 14:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. I have patience (... not!) 14:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::You will like the traditionals, I guess. 14:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Will I? I have a feeling of what might be then, ... ! 14:59, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I think so.. 15:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay, let me see that *****! 15:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Bèta-version of an substract from dialogues by the hand of Philip Weston Please do not edit this text (unless you correct a spelling mistake). You may give your comment, though. monday the 7th of May * A: Have you already noticed it? * B: Have I already noticed what? * A: Have you already noticed that a lot of people are wearing purple today. * B: Oh. * A: Well, have You? * B: Have I what? * A: Have you already noticed that a lot of people are wearing green today?! * B: Green?? * A: What about green? I asked you about purple! * B: Purple?? * A: Yes, I asked you if you had already noticed that a lot of people are wearing blue today? * B: Oh, yes I have. * A: What a coincidence, don't you think so? * B: I don't think so! What are you trying to tell? * A: Nothing. I'm just saying it might become a hype. * B: What might become a hype? * A: Wearing purple. * B: Where did you get that idea? * A: A lot of people are wearing green these days. * B: Now I see. According to me, only one person can wear purple in a decent way. * A: Who might that be? R. perhaps? * B: R.?! Bold people shouldn't wear purple. Not on fridays that is. Besides, he is too bold to wear purple. * A: What if he wasn't? * B: What if he wasn't what? * A: Bold! * B: Then the color of his hair wouldn't fit purple. At least not on saturdays. * A: Now I see! What a coincidence! Is it I.? * B: What about you? * A: Not about me, about I. * B: What about I.? * A: Does he look decent in purple? * B: Of course not. He looks decent in nothing, because his name starts with an 'S'. * A: You are right again! The coincidence of it all! * B: Of what? * A: Huh? * B: The coincidence of what? * A: Oh, the coincidence of I. wearing purple, the taste of an apple and all. * B: I don't like apples. * A: Me neither. * B: What did you say? * A: That I don't like apples neither. * B: Really? What a coincidence: I don't like apples neither. * A: Tell me, who looks decent in purple? * B: Let me give you a hint: blue, nice, Someone. * A: That are three hints? * B: Yes, but you can only use one. * A: Oh. * B: Have you already solved it. * A: Solved what? * B: Have you already figured out who looks decent in green? * A: Yes. * B: Who is it then? * A: I don't know. * B: You don't know? * A: No, I don't know that it is S. * B: How did you know that? * A: Know what? * B: That it is S. who looks decent in purple. * A: I didn't know that. * B: Me neither! * A: What a coincidence! * B: She looks really great in green, in everything, even in nothing. Especially in nothing. * A: It is already five past eight. No reason left to stay! * B: It is already five past seven. My reason to stay just left! :What a nonsense Pierlot McCrooke 10:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Utterly useless, that is is you ask me. 11:31, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures Someone should add pictures to give examples of artworks. HORTON11: • 14:05, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Is there a secret art lover here who can help us? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been working on the Art in Brunan page so that's where I got the idea. I just used pictures that seemed to fit the description for the art movement I wanted. HORTON11: • 14:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::#This page is mostly on writign but I would rather have it centered on the visual arts ::#None of the "Lovian" paintings at the LMMA correspond with the art movments here ::#We should de-Lovianize famous painters cause it doesn't really seem right. Like I saw that Turner was both classified as English and Libertan in the same museum. HORTON11: • 14:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::If you want to, you can fix this page as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess I could. Give me a bit and i'll get to ork on this page. HORTON11: • 14:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::We'll need to solde out the issues first. ::::Are there issues then? Ow I see. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC) My response: #Poetry is a form of art too, like music and dance, they should all be on this page as well. #That's indeed something that should be changed. #If it's really famous, we indeed can't have them lovianized. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Poetry should be included in a Lovian literature page, and anyways there is very little that actually corresponds with the poems. The lines on the Abby is a famous poem that was ripped off, and Ovia, which is the only original one does not fit in here. Finally we should not Lovianize any painters but instead create our own. Like I did in Brunant, we could just use not well-known paintings that fit the movements to use, cause it just wouldn't seem nice to take the Monal Lisa and say that some Lovian did it.HORTON11: • 14:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC)